


Hawke's Death

by Alex_Schmidt9



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Schmidt9/pseuds/Alex_Schmidt9
Summary: A story of the oldest Hawke's death before inquisition. This is my Hawke Alex he refused to become a Grey Warden accepting his death due to the taint.I finished writing this but decided to rewrite it this is what I already have writtenMy Hawke's full name is Daniel Malcom Hawke Carver calls him Danny or Dan rather then Daniel or Hawke





	1. Chapter 1

Danny was pissed off Varric's brother had left them behind in this place it had been fine for a bit. Right now though he was feeling ill he had gotten darkspawn blood into one of his wounds on his side. He was now no longer able to fight as fighting drained him and his mana wasn't refilling as fast now. He wasn't upset with Varric when he had done this he still didn't blame Varric for this he was one of his closet friends and he told him this. Running his hand over his before pulling his hood up and over his head so that no one would see just how pale he had gotten over the past few hours.

Daniel was far behind the others in group it was him his younger brother Carver, their friend Varric, Anders a former Grey Warden and his Marbari hound Leto. His pup was walking next to him whining he could no longer give him a small smile so instead he told him "I'm OK Leto ",he said quietly patting the top of his head. Alex was walking using his staff he was walking using that instead 


	2. The original one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original one that I had written

Hawke was falling behind the others as the group was trying to find a way out of the deep roads. The only one that seemed to notice was Anders who would look back towards with a worried expression on his face. Hawke could no longer give him a reassuring smile like he had done a few times before. He was determined to get out of the deep roads and see his mother once more. 

Hawke knew though he would not make it out of here alive. He could feel the blight running through his viens. Pulling his hood up over his head as he walked nearly tripping. Catching himself he kept on walking. Even though only Anders noticed he had fallen behind everyone noticed though that he was no longer fighting. 

He had taken his brother Carver, Anders and Varric into the deep roads a few weeks ago. Only to have Varric's brother leave them for dead down there. Hawke eventually fell forward no longer able to keep going. They had left the taig behind sometime ago now they were on the right track to get out. Hearing someone run back to him he didn't even have strength to lift his head up. As his hood was pulled up covering his face no one could see his face. 

"Danny!",Carver yelled running back to his brother Anders stayed back with Varric. Smiling a bit when he heard his brother. As he hadn't called him that since they were very young. "I'm sorry Carver",he mumbled. Hawke pulled down his hood once again when he was picked up. It was easy to do so since in tugged past weeks he lost a lot of weight and was a good foot shorter then his younger brother. 

Though his hood fall off eventually to reavel his face. He was extremely pale looking like he was ill but the black marks coming up from his neck signified that he head the blight. Closing his eyes he leaned into his brother. He did not want to become a warden Daniel knew it was the only way for him to live. Hawke had promised their mom before the two left he would keep his brother safe and that is what he did.


End file.
